


punishment, as he deserves

by shumaejh



Series: (ft. projecting) [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anxiety, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Hanging, Passing Out, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Self-Harm, self harming shuichi, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumaejh/pseuds/shumaejh
Summary: vent fic
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Series: (ft. projecting) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	punishment, as he deserves

Kaede was just executed.

Kaede.. was just executed.

Those words flooded Shuichis mind as he grazed his fingers across her piano, which stood silently in her research lab.

Shuichi, the Ultimate Detective, solved the case. What did he get out of it? Pain.

Pain.

He killed his friend. His crush, even, despite only knowing her for a few days. He killed his crush and he never got to tell her how he feels.

‘This is all your fault. Maybe if you reached out quick enough or butted her aside she would’ve survived, and you would’ve been the one who got hung, as you deserve.’

So many negative thoughts flood his mind, arms tingling, wrists tingling, thighs tingling. He needed relief. A punishment.

He could disobey a rule, but he’s sure his punishment would kill him quickly, in a snap. He wants a slow and painful death or punishment, as he deserves.

Finally, something hit him. The box cutter that currently rested in his pocket. Miu gave it to him during the investigation to help him cut the tape off of the camera Kaede set up.

Hahahahaha.

Hahahahahahahahahhahahahahahjaahajhahahahahah.

Laughter

cold

painful

laughter

hissing through his teeth as he sat on kaedes pianos stool, digging the sharp blade into his right arm, slashing it down multiple times.

watching the blood drip onto the pianists floor, watching it slowly drip and drip

he turned his arm to see the scars on his wrist from previous attempts

hahaha

so weak

so faded

you need to make them deeper and more noticeable. maybe then you’d be valid

maybe then the pain you went through, and the trauma you wentnthroughwouldbemorevalid

morevalid

digging the blade into his sensitive and soft skin. 

slice

slice

slice

slice

watching the blood 

drip

drip

drip

drip

‘there you go shuichi! keep doing that, you’re making me proud!’

he couldve sworn that wwas kaedes voicemhe

her voice ringing in his ears telling him to keep ging and keep going and keep going and kerp goimg

he put the box cutter on the piano instead, hyperventilating as he desperately wiped the blood of his arm and the floor

clean up before somebody sees

clean up before somebody feels pity

clean up before you become a burden to someone

lean up

clean up

clean

the fuck up

he passed out out of exhaustion 


End file.
